Tortura psicológica
by InsomniacDog
Summary: Que a Bartimeo le gusta fastidiar a Nathaniel lo sabemos todos. Que Nathaniel no tiene sentido del humor, también. Bartimeo se aburre y para él no hay mejor divertimento que cabrear a su amo, así que decide picarle un poco a la par que soltarle algunas verdades. E incomodarle y hacer esto embarazoso para todos.


**Trilogía de Bartimeo, Jonathan Stroud. **

**Perdonad mi estupidez y la incomodidad que este fanfic os provoque, pero siempre me ha gustado como Bartimeo torturaba psicológicamente a Nathaniel. Así que decidí escribir esta cosa.**

**Supongo que podría situarlo temporalmente entre El ojo del golem y La puerta de Ptolomeo. Más cerca del último. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Maldito pijo. Tenía un despacho ENORME (a la par que cutre), con tropecientos archivadores, (donde probablemente guardaba sus mentiras gubernamentales), un mueble-bar, una estantería gigante, con algunos libros y cacharritos inútiles, y dos escritorios, tras uno de los cuales estaba sentado yo. Estaba justo delante de un gran ventanal, que recortaba la silueta del amplísimo sillón de cuero (al menos para él, porque está escuchimizado) en el que estaba sentado, eso sí, con los pies apoyados en la esquina del escritorio. La comodidad es lo primero.

Mientras observaba la decadencia capitalista en la que se había convertido el mundo, la puerta se abrió y apareció él.

- Vaya, vaya, Nat. Qué elegante vienes hoy. Tampoco hacía falta, hombre.

Se sobresaltó un poco al verme en su territorio y, con una mueca, me espetó:

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

- Me ordenaste que volviera a casa después de completar la misión. Esas fueron tus palabras exactamente y eso es lo que he hecho. En cuanto al cómo he entrado, bueno, creo que deberías mejorar tu seguridad. Hay por ahí unos cuantos que pagarían por verte en el hoyo.

- Ya sabes que tienes que esperar a que yo te llame. No puedes meterte en mi despacho así como así.

Me imaginaba que estaría más enfadado.

- Aparentemente sí que puedo.

Con un bufido, dejó su maletín en una silla y se metió a una salita contigua, en la que no sabía ni sé lo que hay. Mierda, debería haber cotilleado un poco más.

- Volviendo a lo de tu atuendo…

Ah, eso. Imaginaos a un pingüino con una trisomía en alguno de sus pobres cromosomas vestido con un chaqué un par de tallas más grande. Bien, pues os hacéis una idea.

- Estás muy pero que muy elegante. ¿Cuál es la ocasión? –me decidí a picarle un poco- ¿Has quedado con una chica?

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero tenía expresión divertida. Raro.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me he vestido así por una chica? Un poco exagerado, ¿no crees?

- Ay no sé, como nunca has quedado con una, digo, igual le ha dado por vestirse de pingüino para llevarla al cine.

Aunque no me imagino al impecable John Mandrake en el cine. Eso es para "plebeyos".

- ¿Y tú qué sabes de mi vida amorosa?

Ay, criatura. Me levanté y me puse a perseguirle por la estancia, pues no paraba de ir de un lado para otro.

- Bueno, sé que no tienes más amigos a parte de mí y si hubieses quedado con una chica, lo sabría.

Me estoy tirando un farol, claro. Nathaniel puede ser muy reservado. Muy, muy cerrado. Demasiado.

De repente se paró en seco, me miró unos instantes y sonrió. Al menos momentáneamente. Luego se giró y se volvió a meter al cuartito. No sé si era una sonrisa irónica, o de verdad. Como sonríe tan poco…

- Hay una… recepción en la mansión del señor Walters. Tengo que ir.

- Oh dios, ¿qué ha sido eso?, ¿una sonrisa? No me des estos sustos, Nat, no estoy acostumbrado.

Ptolomeo puso cara de asustado, pues ese era yo en ese momento. Nathaniel salió del cuarto y, para mi sorpresa (otra vez), se rió.

SE RIÓ, ¿VALE?

O SEA, YO SOLO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE MI AMO, EL NIÑO SOYUNPIJOAMARGADOADICTOALTRABAJOYSINVIDAPROPIA, se RIÓ. Vale, a lo mejor estoy exagerando, no es que sea la primera vez que lo veo reír, pero no tan seguido y no con un aire tan risueño.

- Ay señor, ¿estás bien?

- Claro que estoy bien, ¿qué puñetas te pasa?

Ahora parecía extrañado.

- Nada, nada, es que pareces tan contento… no es usual.

¿Habrá bebido?

- Bueno, no es para tanto.

- ¿Ha pasado algo, Nat?

- ¿Algo como qué?

¿Habrá tomado drogas?

- Algo que justifique tu buen humor. Estos días atrás… Uff. Porque no me dirás que estás contento de ir a ver al señor Walters, ese viejo gord…

- No es por eso. Es por algo que ha pasado, que me ha alegrado el día – dijo mientras se acercaba a su escritorio a coger el teléfono.

Lo seguí y me coloqué a su lado. Y aun sabiendo que es ALTAMENTE improbable, ESTRATOSFÉRICAMENTE remoto, y que le acababa de decir que si tenía algo con una chica, lo sabría, le pregunté.

- ¡¿No te habrán desvirgado?!

Acto seguido lo tomé de la cabeza y aspiré el olor de su pelo. Sí, suena rarito, pero es que los vírgenes tienen un olor especial. Así como a… ¿fracaso? Nah, es broma, pero sí huelen diferente. Como a… no sé explicarlo. ¿A coche nuevo? No, a coche nuevo no, qué tontería… Joder, qué difícil es esto. En fin, si queréis saber cómo huele un virgen, solo tenéis que oler vuestro propio alerón (muy probablemente). Pero con cariño.

- P-pero, ¡¿qué haces?!

Inmediatamente lo solté.

- Ahh, no. Tu pureza sigue intacta. Mmm…

- Batimeo, ¿qué? ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza?

Aparentemente sí.

- ¿A mí? ¿Cómo te atreves? Pero es que estás muy raro, ¿me vas a decir qué ha pasado de una vez por todas?

Pero me ignoró flagrantemente, cogiendo el teléfono y empezando a marcar, todavía con rubor en las mejillas por lo que acababa de hacer. No me juzguéis.

- ¿A quién llamas?

- Calla.

Una voz femenina le contestó desde el otro lado.

- Señorita Farrar, ¿cómo está?

Oh, por el amor de dios…

¿Esa zorra? ¿En serio? Mi Nat tiene el listón muy bajo con las féminas. Le va a tener que enseñar un maestro (o sea, yo).

- Claro, claro. En quince minutos salgo para allá. ¿Has solucionado el problema…? Perfecto. Sí, estamos bastante contentos. Mañana empezaremos con el papeleo y la nueva tanda... Ah, claro. Bien, nos vemos allí.

Pobrecito.

- ¿No habrás quedado con esa?

- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho?

- Oh, nada… sólo es una zorra controladora que probablemente tenga más pelo en la espalda que tú.

Nathaniel me miró con mala cara, pero luego puso gesto rendido y me dijo:

- Si estoy tan contento es porque acabamos de vencer en la franja de Colorado. Gracias a una unidad de hechiceros que enviamos allí…

- De espíritus, querrás decir.

- De hechiceros y sus genios, para controlar el avance del enemigo. Pero se vieron envueltos en una emboscada y tuvieron que atacar. La operación terminó con nuestra victoria allí y la recuperación de la base de Colorado, sin que nosotros lo hubiésemos planeado y sin apenas bajas. Ha sido una jugada maestra.

- Ha sido un golpe de suerte.

- Lo que tú digas… Mañana lo comunicaremos.

- Ah. Claro, y tendrás que preparar tus mentiras para el pueblo. No vuelvas muy tarde esta noche, pues.

No me contestó.

Así que era eso. El adicto al trabajo está de vuelta. Nada de chicas. Me volví a sentar en su silla, maldiciéndome mil veces por tener un amo tan aburrido cuando, desde dentro del cuartito me dijo:

- Pero no todo son buenas noticias. Aquí las cosas cada vez están peor. Los plebeyos están que trinan y cada vez hay más niños que pueden ver más de un plano o que tienen poderes similares.

Se me ocurrió otra manera de picarle.

- Conque, ¿son los niños plebeyos los que tienen poderes? Es curioso, cuando sois vosotros los que manejáis el poder mágico…

Una pausa.

- Bueno, se producen filtraciones y…

- O sea que, déjame asimilar. Sois vosotros los que manejáis el país, los que os jactáis de ser superiores, los que esclavizáis a seres nobles para vuestros fines, pero luego son los niños plebeyos los que consiguen poderes.

- No "consiguen"…

- PORQUE TAL COMO LO VEO YO... es probable que vosotros tengáis el conocimiento, sí. Pero ellos tienen algo que vosotros nunca tendréis. Habilidades innatas que los hacen superiores al resto. Mientras, vosotros sólo sois ratas de biblioteca a las que les gusta jugar con lo que no deben.

Creo que me pasé. Con lo contento que estaba… quizá debería haberme callado y haber aprovechado que estaba feliz para negociar mis "condiciones laborales". Tarde.

- Es increíble como consigues cabrearme tan fácilmente, Bartimeo.

Vaya.

- ¿Te he cabreado? Perdóname amo. Es sólo que la idea de un imperio derrumbándose me parece atrayente y exquisita.

- ¿Qué imperio derrumbándose? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Oh, Nat, Nat, Nat. Esto sólo es el principio. Puede que contéis victorias en el extranjero, pero es en los propios cimientos del país donde encontraréis la destrucción. Si no podéis controlar y contentar al pueblo, lo tendréis en contra, como ya está ocurriendo, y luego vendrá la revolución. Y con niños dotados de poderes, como los hay, tendrán una ventaja añadida. AH, LA DULCE DECADENCIA DE LA CONSTRUCCIÓN HUMANA, DESMORONÁNDOSE PARA SER DE NUEVO EDIFICADA, FIRMANDO UN DESTINO DE CAÍDA SIN FIN.

- No te pongas tan melodramático, eso no va a ocurrir.

Los humanos y su arrogancia.

- Claro que va a ocurrir. Chaval, estás hablando con alguien mucho más viejo y mucho más sabio que tú.

A veces se le olvida, al pobre, y se lo tengo que recordar.

- ESTÁS HABLANDO CON BARTIMEO DE URUK…

- Ya, ya, ya me sé toda la parafernalia. Gran Bretaña conforma el imperio más amplio jamás habido y por haber, y el hecho de que unos niños plebeyos sean capaces de ver a sucias criaturas como tú en su estado más primario, no quiere decir que vaya a caer.

Perdón, quizá fuese la edad, pero me pareció oír "sucias criaturas". Veamos.

Como un soplo de aire, me coloqué a su lado y lo arrastré hasta la pared y lo retuve contra ella, aprisionándolo. Y despacio, muy despacito, me incliné hasta su oreja y susurré.

- Vas a caer, Nat. Tú y toda tu raza, como ha ocurrido mil veces y volverá a ocurrir –le miré a los ojos-. Yo lo he visto. He visto caer imperios tan grandes como tu querida Gran Bretaña, he visto desmoronarse las más grandiosas y sólidas edificaciones. He visto esfumarse vuestra palabra y voluntad llevada por el fuego y el viento. Os he visto morir – Nathaniel me miraba con la boca medio abierta y respirando entrecortadamente- . Y lo volveré a ver.

Le miré de abajo arriba y le provoqué un escalofrío.

- Apártate.

Sonreí.

- Os doy 50 años.

En ese momento lo solté de mi presa y el muchacho volvió a respirar con normalidad. Pobre.

- Bueno, 50 para que las grietas empiecen a hacer estragos. Quizá un poquito más para que perdáis colonias y vuestro imperio se empiece a reducir considerablemente. No creo que vivas para verlo.

Se estaba arreglando el esmoquin, pero miró hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que en 50 años estaré muerto?

- Bueno, vive rápido y morirás joven.

Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me volví a sentar en su sillón. El me miró con una cara que podría asustar a un recaudador de deudas. Y ya es decir.

- Fuer…

- A ver -interrumpí-, no es que tú estés viviendo muy deprisa o muy intensamente que digamos, mírate, si hasta sigues virgen. Pero te matas demasiado en el trabajo. Eres tan joven y ya tienes tantas arrugas…

- ¡Yo no tengo arrugas!

Presumido. Salió del despacho y me gritó que le siguiera. Pero aproveché para soltarle una pullita más.

- Oh, pero aunque las tuvieras, seguirías siendo igual de sexy.

Pude oír su gruñido de desesperación desde dentro.

Ya abajo, Nathaniel me miraba con el gesto torcido.

- Basta de chorradas. Hace rato que me tendría que haber ido y no haces más que hacerme perder el tiempo. Tengo otra misión para ti.

Se giró para dirigirse hacia la mesa para coger algo, y no me pudo ver lanzarme con desesperación y rabia a su sofá, intentando dramatizar un poco la situación.

- ¿Otra misión ya? ¡¿Tan pronto?! Ahhh, amo, no me dejas descansar. Qué va a ser, ¿hacerte la colada u otra chorrada de esas, que un diablillo podría hacer perfectamente?

Me contestó, sin girarse todavía.

- En primer lugar, eso no se considera una misión. En segundo lugar, yo nunca te he mandado hacer la colada…

- Eso no – interrumpí-, pero hacer cosas igual de insulsas, como hacerte la compra o ir a pegar cartelitos por la ciudad.

Mientras se ponía los gemelos (unos horrendos) y sin dignarse a mirarme todavía, me dijo:

- ¿Preferirías que te mandase a la guerra?

- AHH, SI ESO CONLLEVA ACABAR CON ESTE SUFRIMIENTO, SÍ.

No lo decía en serio, ni de coña, vamos.

- Podría hacerlo, sobre todo después de cómo te has comportado hoy.

¿PERO SE DIGNARÁ A GIRARSE? Se iba a enterar…

- Bueno, pues castígame, amo.

Una voz seductora, de mujer, es la que salió de mis labios. Y cómo se giró. Su cara se tornó un poquito más colorada cuando vio la imagen de una joven chica, muy ligerita de ropa y bastante voluptuosa, tumbada en el sofá con pose seductora.

- Podrías ponerte algo de ropa.

- Solo pretendía animarle, amo. Sobre todo después de "cómo me he comportado" – dije con un deje de ironía.

- Bartimeo, para ya.

Parecía nervioso. Me acerqué a él por detrás y le pase un dedo por la espina dorsal. Se giró como una centella. Dios, cómo me estaba divirtiendo.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

- No, me incomoda. Para, por favor.

- ¿Y eso?- Le cogí de la corbata-. ¿Cómo es que no te gusta?

- Bartimeo, por favor, para. Esto no te pega nada.

La verdad es que no. Me aparté de él, pero no cambié de forma y me senté en el sofá.

- Hay que ver lo soso que eres. Podrías seguirme la corriente de vez en… Un momento. ¿No serás gay?

- ¡¿Qué?!

Eso explicaría TANTAS COSAS. Ay.

- , oye, que no pasa nada. Si eres gay me lo puedes decir. Para eso están los amigos - dije con malicia.

- Bartimeo, la misión…

- Que estamos en el siglo XXI, no pasa absolutamente nada… ¿Lo eres?

- ¡BARTIMEO!

Vaya. Ahora sí se había enfadado. Puñetero crío. SOSO, SOSO, SOSO.

- La misión.

Me rendí.

- Vale, vale. ¿Qué va a ser, amo?

Parecía aliviado.

- Por fin… Tienes que llevar ese sobre a Whitehall y dárselo a Roberts. Te estará esperando en la entrada sur. Es un hombre alto, fornido, pelo oscuro, ojos claros. Vestirá una gabardina oscura. Se lo tienes que entregar exactamente entre las doce y las doce y cinco. Ni un minuto después, pues ya no estará. Es de suma importancia, obviamente, que nadie lo intercepte y que llegue directamente al destinatario INTACTO. ¿Lo has entendido?

Madre mía, cuanto secretismo.

- Y, por supuesto, no me dirás lo que hay dentro.

No.

Se acabó la fiesta. Y empezaba la suya.

- Vamos, Bartimeo, me tengo que ir YA.

- Muy bien, amo. Páseselo usted bien. Manténgase alejado de cierta loba.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Cogí el sobre, abrí la ventana. Me disponía a salir cuando oí su voz.

- Bartimeo.

- ¿Qué?

- No lo soy.

Y me dirigió una media sonrisa. Se la devolví y salí.

Bueno, bueno, chico, tampoco hace falta que me cuentes tu vida, pensé mientras volaba.


End file.
